A set of bci complex mutants with unique cysteins was prepared and labeled with methnethiosulfonate spin-label. EPR spectra from uniquely-labeled complexes were compared with double-labeled ones to determine whether intradomain movement can be observed by broadening of EPR spectra caused by spin-spin interactions.